Cael
Appearance Cael has long, ice-white hair that he binds into a ponytail, which flows down to his mid-chest. His expressions are often grim, and his violet eyes are soft with pain and sadness. His frame stands over eight feet tall, and is heavily built much like that of a kossith warrior, despite his magical abilities. Intricate patterns stain his skin from the tips of his fingers on his left side, up his arm and neck to just below his left ear. Personality Cael is quiet, thoughtful, but can come across as very arrogant. He does not like sharing his personal life and can come across as a very serious, uncaring person at times. Despite this, Cael's compassion shows through his rough exterior. Biography Cael does not like to talk about his past with others. He is ashamed of once being a part of the regime of the Qun, and he believes he had good reason to feel that way. Saarebas was born like any other under the Qun; the Tamassrans dictated a pairing to produce a warrior, and so it was brought into the world, already with purpose. It studied fervently under their watchful eye, being young and willing to please. The Kossith teachers were thrilled with Saarebas, until it started showing signs of being a magic-wielder at the youthful age of eleven. Despite it's protests, the Tamassrans had it bound and stored away with others of it's kind. With mild protest, the young Saarebas quickly fell into it's role and served the Qun. It was years until it finally found a way to escape servitude. Following it's Arvaarad and karataam into the wilds of Ferelden, their group was ambushed and the Arvaarad killed by a fearsome group of Dalish. Curiosity of the Dalish brought the Saarebas to the camp, where the keeper unbound it and allowed it to speak. It took time, but it accepted his new found life with the Dalish and made itself a useful ally in both battle and daily life. The Keeper taught the ways of the Elvhen to the Saarebas; taught it how to live and think outside of the Qun. This brought the elf and the Kossith mage very close. It seemed from then on, all of it's past had been forgotten. it's horns had healed and regrown, though the scars over it's left eye from battle remained. Cael, as the keeper called him--became one with Dalish. Having received his markings from the god Elgar'nan---which extend from his left arm, up his neck to his ear---he was fully welcomed into the clan as Cael of the Twining Horns. The once-saarebas had mastered complete control over his magic under the watchful gaze of the Keeper--the one he had begun to love. The Keeper had not taken him under wing as an apprentice as some of the Dalish had believed; but embraced him in the deep of the night as a lover. All turned to ash. A large contingent of Qunari had been following the Caravan for a long time, looking for the missing Arvaarad and his wards. The camp and most in it was massacred; and only the dying keeper and the Saarebas managed to escape. Arriving at an inn far from the Qunari, the kossith's new life was destroyed as the keeper drew in one last breath. The years thereafter ran together as Cael pushed back his memories, feelings, and anger once again. The saarebas traveled Ferelden; once as a mercenary and then as a member of the Tal'Vashoth. Noted for his fearsomeness, and his appearance---he had cut off his horns in anger--the kossith ran with a large group of Tal'Vashoth across the lands. Cael's affinity with magic somehow remained unnoticed during this time, a result of his lack of trust of his fellow Kossith. The group was no match against the growing blight, and most of the Tal'Vashoth had been killed by attacks from the dark spawn. Once again alone, Cael fled Ferelden for Kirkwall to join the many other refugees on the wounded coast, prior to the Qunari's arrival. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Tal-Vashoth Category:Par Vollans Category:Apostates